Many forms of sanitary protection have been used over the years. Many years ago, women used fabric scraps to sew undergarments to wear during menstruation, sewing extra absorbent layers into the crotch portion of the undergarment. The first commercially available disposable sanitary pads were developed in about the 1920s. The sanitary pads were secured with elastic belts and/or pins. Later, sanitary pads were provided with adhesive on the underside thereof, to attach the pad to the inside surface of the crotch portion of the underwear. In recent years thong underwear has become popular. This style of underpant lacks a full crotch portion, and presents a challenge to adhering a full sanitary pad within the thong underwear.